


The Alien-Monster-Beast on Lovers Lane

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, but my hand slipped and coldwave and timehex happened, i tried to keep this gen, slight spoilers for the flash season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Sara and Jax start a movie night. Slowly, the rest of the team gets involved.





	The Alien-Monster-Beast on Lovers Lane

**Author's Note:**

> "I used to watch all these old horror movies with my mom and they all started off in places like this. See first it’s all perfect, and then boom! Some alien-monster-beast thing starts killing kids on Lovers Lane." - Jax Jackson (1x08)

It started after coming back from Nanda Parbat.

Between having half the team stranded in 1958 and finding out Mick was Chronos, team morale was at an all-time low.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Sara asked Jax as she walked into the kitchen.

“What?”

“You mentioned you liked horror movies, right? After being stuck in 1958, I would love to see some cheesy horror flick. How about we see what Gideon can queue up for us?”

Jax looked in the direction of the brig where they were holding Mick. “Is this really the time?”

Sara shrugged. “You tell me.”

Jax studied her face a moment before deciding.

“Fuck it. I’m in.”

* * *

“Wait, you’ve never seen ‘Killer Klowns from Outer Space’?” Jax asked incredulously. “Gideon, put it on.”

By the time the credits rolled, Sara was stitches.

“That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen.” Sara said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

“I told you.” Jax said, chuckling.

“I mean, who in their right mind thinks, let’s make a movie about a bunch of terrestrial clowns that hop out if pizza boxes with cotton candy ray guns and drink liquidified people through crazy straws?”

Jax handed her the tequila bottle. “You’re asking the real questions here, but I don’t have any answers.”

Sara snorted and downed the rest of the drink. “This was a lot of fun. We should make this a weekly thing.”

“Definitely.” Jax agreed.

* * *

The next time they decided to have a movie night, Ray was already in the library.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Ray asked.

Both Jax and Sara had come equipped with bags of popcorn this time, along with more tequila from Rip’s stash.

“We’re gonna watch a movie.” Sara said, making her way to the couch. “Take a break and join us.”

“What are you watching?” Ray asked.

“Last time we watched ‘Killer Klowns From Space’ and today we haven’t decided yet. Know any bad horror movies?” Jax asked.

Ray thought a moment before clapping his hands together. “Have either of you seen ‘Gremlins’?”

Sara nodded as Jax groaned. “Oh god, I still have nightmares about Gizmo and that chainsaw.”

Ray sat down in the armchair. “Well, there is another movie called ‘Hobgoblins’ that is kind of like that but so much worse.”

“Well, I’m sold.” Sara said, tossing a bag of popcorn at Ray’s chest. “Dim the lights, Gideon.”

* * *

Ray brought Kendra along next time.

They watched the ‘Blair Witch Project’ because Kendra hadn’t seen it.

“Ugh, that is gonna give me nightmares.” Kendra said, snuggling further into Ray’s shoulder.

Sara smiled. “I’m sure Ray will keep you safe.”

Kendra threw a pillow at Sara who easily dodged it, laughing.

They sat talking and polishing off the rest of the scotch until Rip had Gideon call them all to the bridge to talk about some new developments, namely, the Hunters.

Things got a little crazy after that.

Between hiding out in the wild west with Rip's ex-boyfriend and hunting down their younger selves to prevent the Pilgrim from killing them all, there was no time to watch a movie.

Once they had defeated the Time Master’s assassin and gotten back to the Waverider, Sara and Jax shared a knowing look.

The both of them went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab all the alcohol they could find before making a beeline for the library.

They made sure to set everything up before having Gideon make the ship wide announcement.

“Attention everyone.” The A.I. chirped. “Miss Lance and Mister Jackson are hosting a movie night in the library starting now, if any of you wish to attend.”

Rip was surprisingly the first to arrive. Unsurprisingly, he was the first to complain.

“You can’t just throw a movie night we need to figure out where Savage is.” Rip said.

“All work and no play makes Rip a dull boy.”

“If you’re suggesting-”

Sara threw up her hands. “I’m not suggesting anything. Just giving you a hint as to which movie we’re watching.”

Rip gave her an unconvinced look.

Sara heaved a sigh. “These past few missions have been really heavy. We need to take an evening every once in a while to just kick back and relax.”

Rip looked at Jax, who gave a shrug. “She’s right you know. When I played football, we always had team dinners and bonding nights. It made us a better team.”

Rip gave a nod and walked over at table with all the popcorn and drinks.

Rip picked up one of the bottles they had. “Hey, is this my 40-year-old Whisky?”

Before either of them could respond, Ray and Kendra came in.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Ray asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Sara said. “Go grab some snacks.”

Stein came in just as Kendra and Ray settled down in the loveseat, drinks and popcorn in hand.

“This seems like a cozy little gathering.” Stein observed.

Jax smiled at him. “Glad you could make it, Grey.”

They waited a couple more minutes but it seemed that neither Mick or Len were going to show up.

Sara and Jax were undeterred and stood up in front of the screen.

Sara grabbed a bronze statue off the shelf of the nearest bookcase.

Rip groaned. “Put that down before you break that, Miss Lance. It’s an antique.”

Sara ignored him, putting the statue to her mouth like a microphone. “Welcome everyone to movie night. Today we will be watching a classic many of you may have seen before.”

Sara handed the makeshift mic over to Jax who continued in a robust fashion. “It is a tale set in the picturesque mountains of Colorado. It is about a family whose beautiful retreat quickly turns to tragedy and horror. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you… 'The Shining'!”

* * *

“You didn’t come to movie night last night.” Sara told Len after their first mission in London 2166.

Len gave her a terse look. “I was busy.”

“Busy, huh?” Sara raised her eyebrows. “Busy with Mick?”

Len narrowed his eyes. “You have a vivid imagination, Sara.”

“Hmmm… It just seems odd that only you and Mick were absent from movie night and now you two are rather chummy with each other.”

Len bristled. “Mick and I are not ‘chummy’.”

“Really?” Sara said in disbelief. “Then why did you spend the night in his room?”

Len was silent a beat. “What?”

“I swung by your room after the movie.” Sara explained. “Imagine my surprise to find your bed empty and Gideon informing me that you were in Mick’s.”

Len turned his head away from her, but even he couldn’t hide the faint blush coloring his cheeks. “We were just talking.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Well, whatever you want to call it, I’m glad. It’s good to see you back together again.”

Sara wasn’t sure but she thought she caught the ghost of a smile on Len’s face before he turned to leave.

* * *

They didn’t get around to having another movie night before tragedy struck their rag tag team. They had gotten Savage and Carter after their mission in 2166 and had gone to the Vanishing Point… but there had been an ambush.

Sara and Len hadn’t gotten captured by the Time Masters and planned a jailbreak to free the rest of their team. They had managed to get most of them out, but there was a heavy cost to pay for their freedom.

Savage had taken Kendra and Carter hostage and Leonard was…

Leonard was dead.

The team had taken their grief and channeled it into defeating Savage and saving Kendra and Carter, and they did.

Savage had died and Kendra and Carter went off to live their lives free from his tyranny.

But now what?

Rip had still lost his family. The team had lost Leonard, and Sara had also lost her sister.

They did the only thing any of them could think to do, which was keep traveling on the Waverider. But instead of trying to change history, like they had been doing the first time they were trying to preserve it. To protect it, now that the Time Masters were all dead.

It was Jax who called the first movie night since they had gotten back on the ship after Savage.

Sara had been reluctant at first, but Jax reminded her about why they started doing this in the first place and Sara agreed.

They went through the motions of making popcorn and grabbing drinks and made their way down to the library.

“Gideon, call everyone to the library for a meeting.” Jax said, knowing if they called a movie night, no one may show up.

They all arrived, one by one. Ray first, then Rip, and Stein, and finally, Mick.

“What is this?” Mick grumbled, seeing everyone either sitting down or grabbing snacks.

“We’re about to watch a movie.” Sara explained, gesturing to the screen. “Have a seat.”

Mick gave her a stare like he thought she’d gone crazy, but just shrugged his shoulders and went over to grab two beers and some popcorn.

Mick sat in the back but he was there.

Sara counted that as a victory.

Sara and Jax had chosen the tacky remake of ‘Friday the Thirteenth’. It was light-hearted and easy to make fun of. Everyone seemed to have a good time.

“I’m just saying the actress who played Jenna looks a lot like Caitlin.” Jax said, after the movie finished.

Stein scoffed. “No, she didn’t.”

“Caitlin who?” Sara asked.

“Caitlin Snow, she works at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Jax said.

“Oh, yeah, she did look like her.” Mick agreed, giving a short laugh.

Stein turned to look at Mick. “Wait, how do you know Doctor Snow?”

“Snart and I-” Mick cut himself off, a look of horror coming over his face.

The room sobered at the mention of their fallen comrade.

Sara was the first to speak. “What did you two do?”

Mick took a long swig of his beer before answering. “We kidnapped her. It was a ruse to get the Flash on camera.”

“You kidnapped Caitlin?” Jax asked incredulously.

Mick gave a one shouldered shrug.

Jax shook his head in disbelief. “There’s a lot we don’t know about you, man.”

Mick gave him an enigmatic smile and stood up, making to leave. As Sara saw the glint of a silver ring between Mick’s fingers, she thought that statement was truer than ever.

* * *

The movie nights were put on the back burner after they were all scattered throughout time and Rip went missing. Sara had taken up the mantle of being captain and had more things to think about than b-rated horror flicks.

It wasn’t until after the wild west mission that Ray approached Sara about resurrecting it.

“I think everyone could use a bit of a boost right now.” Ray explained. “Especially Mick.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Mick?” Sara asked.

“It’s just…” Ray shook his head. “I’m worried for him.”

When Ray didn’t elaborate further, Sara asked, “And you think a movie night would help?”

Ray shrugged a shoulder. “It can’t hurt.”

So, Sara scheduled a movie night. The first one with the new members present, actually.

Mick already arrived with a beer in hand and Sara couldn’t help but think there was slight truth to what Ray was saying about Mick.

They watched ‘Pyscho’, because if they were going to introduce Amaya to the horror genre, they were going to do it right.

“So, what did you think?” Nate asked, turning to Amaya.

“It was…” Amaya made a face trying to think of what she wanted to say. “All right.”

“All right?” Ray asked, eyes wide. “That is considered one of Hitchcock’s best films.”

Amaya shrugged. “I don’t know. It was entertaining, sure, but I didn’t really get into it.”

“Maybe she’s more into rom-coms.” Mick said.

Amaya turned to Mick. “What’s a rom-com?”

“A romantic comedy.” Sara answered.

“Hmmm...” Amaya said, tapping her fingers on the armrest. “Do they happen to make any movies about police officers?”

“Oh, yeah.” Nate nodded. “There’s a whole genre and many, many tv shows devoted to it.”

Before Amaya could respond, Gideon interrupted before them with a message.

“Captain Lance, you have a transmission from 2017. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are requesting you to return to Central City, November 29, 2017.”

Sara straightened up on high alert, fearing the worst. “What is it?”

“They say they there is an alien invasion imminent and require your teams’ assistance. They sent coordinates as well. Would you like me to plot a course?”

“Yes. Thank you, Gideon.” Sara said. She turned to the team. “You heard Gideon, let’s get our gear and meet our friends.

* * *

After they defeated the aliens, naturally they had to watch the movie, ‘Aliens’.

* * *

They didn’t watch another movie until after they met George Lucas. After some brief arguing between Nate and Ray, they settled in to watch ‘Star Wars’.

There was a slight somberness to the whole affair, as Sara wasn’t present. She had taken losing Rip to the Legion the hardest and had declined attending.

Mick had shown up. He sat through the first ten minutes of the movie quietly talking to himself until he abruptly left, rubbing a hand over his face.

Once the credits rolled, they quickly turned off the movie and went their separate ways without another word.

* * *

They had another movie night in 1776. They had had their holiday feast before sitting down to watch ‘National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation’.

Everyone sucked on candy canes and laughed along with the film.

* * *

They had saved Rip and gotten the Spear when the unthinkable happened… The Legion had recruited Leonard Snart and Mick had sided with them.

Sara punched Mick across the face as she remembered, the blast from the gun she’d been hit with giving her those memories back.

Mick stumbled back as she rounded on him. “How could you?”

“How could I?” Mick asked. “I told you point blank, I’d chose him over you.”

It was true. He had, but Sara had never imagined he would.

“I thought we meant more to you than that.” Sara said quietly.

Mick gave her a pained look. “Leonard’s my partner and I know you know what that means.”

Sara blinked in confusion before she remembered the conversation she’d had with Leonard almost year ago. Her mouth dropped open a fraction.

“I forgot.” She finished lamely.

Mick gave a light snort. “Lucky you.”

She had forgotten. Between everything that had happened between then and now, that minute long conversation had slipped her mind. She could blame it on the grief of losing her sister or the responsibilities of becoming Captain, but she knew the truth. She’d seen Mick’s grief but had just ignored it, hoping he would get over it of his own accord, but he hadn’t. 

Sara bit her lip, feeling angry at herself. She had failed Mick. The whole team had failed him.

Ray had pointed that out they hadn’t trusted him, but it was more than that. They had called themselves a family but had poked fun at Mick, a Mick who was grieving and suffering the death of his partner.

Sara took a breath and vowed to make this right. They made a plan to go back to 1916 and destroy the Spear.

It all went fine until their previous selves had foiled their plans and captured them.

Once they explained themselves, it was easy to get them onboard with the plan to destroy the Spear when they discovered what was at stake.

Before the fight, Sara cornered her former self again.

Past Sara raised an eyebrow at her. “Here to give me some more advice?”

“Sort of.” Sara said, quirking her lips up. “If we win, I want you to do something for me.”

“What?” Past Sara asked.

“Focus more on your team.”

Past Sara gave her a confused look. “I do.”

Sara sighed. “Do you remember why you started movie nights in the first place?”

“It was to help bring the team together.”

“Yes, and that means all the team. Mick is grieving Leonard to the point where he is hallucinating him. They were partners in all senses of the word and ignoring his grief isn’t going to make it better. Mick can be an asshole, but he’s part of your crew and ultimately, he chose you all over his partner of thirty years.”

Past Sara absorbed her future self’s words, nodding as she processed them. “I’ll do better.”

Sara gave herself a smile. “I know you will. Ready to stop the Legion?”

Past Sara grinned back. “You betcha.”

* * *

They had defeated the Legion and depowered the Spear. Sara had dropped Darhk off in his own time, while Mick put Leonard back in his.

Rip had decided he needed a bit of a leave after everything that had happened. Sara was a little sad to see him go but saw him off with a smile.

“Permission to depart, Miss Lance?”

“Permission granted.” Sara said warmly before adding. “Stay out of trouble.”

“What, without you lot?” Rip quipped. “I think that'll actually be quite easy.”

“I don’t know, Jonah seems to get into a fair amount of trouble without us.”

Rip turned to her, sputtering. “How did you-” Rip shook his head at her smug expression. “We’ll be fine.”

Sara smiled and made her way back to the bridge where the rest of her crew was waiting. She knew she needed to be a better captain to her crew, especially after all the feelings the final fight on the battlefield had brought up.

She sat down in the captain’s chair before turning her head back to look at Mick.

“Mick, you want to do the honors and plot a course?”

“Really?” Mick asked in disbelief.

“Yes, wherever you want to go.”

Sara saw Mick smile. “Aruba, 2017.”

Gideon plotted the course but they got thrown off track and crashed into Los Angeles, 2017.

“Guys, I think we broke time.” Sara said as she saw literal dinosaurs just outside the Waverider.

* * *

With Gideon’s help, they were able to put the future back to rights. They traveled back to the late Cretaceous Period and were able to redirect the meteor to make the dinosaurs extinct once again.

They went to Aruba directly after.

The team had multiple movies nights while they were there and the more time they spent relaxing together, the more comfortable everyone seemed to become with one another.

And the movie nights led to other bonding activities.

After watching the movie, ‘Jumangi’, they had gotten the board game and had a crazy game night that had ended with the game being thrown overboard and every clutching their sides, laughing.

After ‘Ninja Academy’, Mick, Sara, and Amaya had created the Ninja Olympics complete with knife throwing, stealth drills and mock assassinations. No one was more surprised than Mick when he won the whole thing.

After they watched ‘Die Hard’, they got into a paintball battle that had almost caused a temporal shift in reality. They fixed it though, so no harm, no foul.

Sara still didn’t know how to tackle Mick’s grief head on but as the weeks went on, he was drinking less and participating on missions more, which was a good sign in her book.

Rip rejoined their team a few months later, having his fill romping through the wild west with his cowboy boyfriend and almost one month to the day after Rip had rejoined them, Leonard came back.

They had made a brief stop in Central City 2017 so Stein could check in with Clarissa to find Leonard Snart alive and well and robbing banks.

Barry had brought him forward to help stop Savitar, but Len had been taken from his timeline so many times that when Barry had taken past Len back to his time, reality had glitched and another Len had appeared in 2017. A Len that had memories of the Waverider and the Oculus.

Their Len.

Sara let Len and Mick have a long, extended reunion back in Central City, before they rejoined the Waverider crew.

“So, I hear you’ve been having weekly movie nights.” Len said as he set down one of his cards. “And epic paintball competitions that have nearly destroy the timeline.”

Sara groaned. “It was one time but we’re sticking to laser tag now, just in case.”

Len huffed a laugh before looking serious. “Thank you, Sara.”

Sara looked up from her cards. “For what?”

“For taking care of Mick. Even in the short few days I’ve been here, I can see how close the team has gotten in my absence. There’s a trust that wasn’t present before when Rip was captain.”

Sara shrugged. “It wasn’t anything I did, it just took time, really.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “Right, and your leadership ability and team bonding nights had absolutely nothing to with it?”

Sara put down her next card. “I wasn’t always a good captain. You’re only seeing me after months of improvement.”

Len eyed her for a moment before pulling out a wallet from his pocket. “You think I was always this good a thief?”

Sara looked closely as she recognized the wallet and snatched it out of his hand. “You have got to stop stealing Ray’s wallet."She scolded. "He’s gonna get a complex.”

Len smirked as he laid down his last card. “Point is, Mick and I have run with many crews but we never fully trusted any of them like we trust you and this team.”

Coming from Len, that was high praise. “I-” Sara blinked, looking down at the floor as she tried to come up with a response. “Thank you.”

Sara went to set down her card when she finally realized that Len had none left, having won the game without even saying anything.

“Goddammit.” Sara cursed. “Not again.”

* * *

“The Lord of the Rings?” Jax asked. “Really?”

“It’s one of his favorites.” Mick said from his place at Len’s side.

“It’s true,” Len drawled, “and since you already watched the Hobbit movies and the entire Star Wars discography, my options were rather limited. Now, Gideon, play the movie.”

“You could at least have chosen the regular edition.” Sara whispered back at Len.

“The extended edition is only twenty minutes longer.” Len shot back. “Now be quiet, the movie’s starting.”

* * *

By the time the credits rolled onscreen, most of the team was asleep or half way there.

Sara looked back to see that Mick was sleeping as well, head resting on Len’s shoulder. Len himself was awake and lightly stroking Mick’s arm. He caught Sara looking at him and put a finger to his lips.

Sara gave him a warm smile and turned back to the movie screen. She had Gideon put on the next ‘Lord of the Rings’ movie, but it was more for background noise than anything else. She knew by the heavy droop in her eyes that she would be asleep in a little bit, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the couch.

She had never imagined that starting those movie nights with Jax would lead to this. This team had truly grown from people working together for a common goal to a misfit little family that trusted one another.

Sara snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes.

She was asleep in the next few minutes, feeling warm and happy and so proud of the crew she helped build.


End file.
